


About Those Grades

by rinkdink



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Maledom, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkdink/pseuds/rinkdink
Summary: A sleazy fapfic where Anon/(You) stars as one of the three students that actually showed up to DJ Subatomic Supernova's lectures back when he was an Astrophysicist.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Anon, DJ Subatomic Supernova/Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	About Those Grades

**Author's Note:**

> Some writing I did to get the lust for DJSS out of my system for the time being. I got back into writing again recently, so I'm still pretty rusty. Feel free to leave criticism and feedback. This fic is currently a work in progress, but I'll try to update/finish it asap.

It's early in the morning, and anon is not exactly thrilled to come to class today, even more so than usual. Their grades have fallen behind, and the semester is quickly closing in on them.

With a weary sigh, they collect their belongings and set off for Vinyl City University. As they make their way out the door, anon closes their eyes and rustles their hair angrily before looking down at their doorstep. They groan loudly.

"God damn it! My grades wouldn't have gotten this bad if Prof. Supernova and his drawn-out lectures and assignments weren't so fucking boring and tedious. Fuck this guy!"

Thankfully, it doesn't take much time for anon to make it to school, fashionably late, of course, since the university isn't too far away from their home. On their way in, they wave to the janitor like they usually do and enter the lecture hall, interrupting Professor Subatomic Supernova's grand early morning speech.

Prof. Supernova shakes his head in disappointment as he looks over at anon.

"Ah, there you finally are, you impudent lagger. Tardy yet again, I see. Go ahead and sit down already."

With a smug look on their face, anon walks over and settles into their favorite seat. They lift their legs onto the desk, crossing them with their hands behind their head, glancing at the other two students in the room. One of the students messes with their phone underneath the desk while the other seems to be doodling in their notebook. _Typical._

Straightening his tie Prof. Supernova turns his attention back to his speech.

"Now, as I was saying before, I was so _rudely_ interrupted. In the deepest, darkest, furthest-"

And now it's time to tune out everything this pompous asshole has to say for the next hour and a half.

Anon reaches into their backpack and pulls out their trusty earbuds to listen to their favorite NSR music while the class slowly passes by. Eventually, the feeling of anxiety starts to creep back into anon's mind over possibly failing this semester. The dread of having to retake this course and deal with this dickhead again consumes them.

They decide to take out the earbuds and actually listen to the Professor for once, and it's right in the middle of one of his long-winded lectures. Anon tries their best to bear with it since the class will be ending soon, _thank god._

"And that's all for today! Make sure to be diligent and keep up with your studies. Your final exam is coming soon, so if you're failing, this might be your last chance to pass this course before the end of the semester."

Anon mumbles under their breath.

"Fucking finally, he's done. Took the bastard long enough."

The two other students make sure to pack their things up and leave as soon as possible before the Professor remembers something he forgot to say during the class resulting in them being held captive even longer. Anon follows suit and grabs all their belongings and puts them away as they get ready to leave their seat.

"Oh yeah, anon, before you leave today, would you stop by my office for a bit? I need to speak with you privately about an important matter."

Anon stops abruptly and turns around nervously; they didn't expect the Professor to call them out so suddenly, especially this bluntly. Panic starts to set in as anon tries to utter a response.

"W-what seems to be the problem, Prof. Supernova?"

Prof. Supernova gives anon a look of irritation as he gestures toward the door.

"Don't play coy with me. Come to my office _right now_ so we can talk."

Swallowing, anon accepts and follows him to his office, which isn't too far from the lecture hall.

When they arrive, anon isn't surprised at all by what they see in there. The Professor's office is decked out in space memorabilia along with various CDs, vinyl records, academic awards, and trophies. _What a show-off._

Prof. Supernova leans against his desk with his arms crossed.

"Alright, anon, what's going on with those grades of yours?"

Anon freezes in front of him. They know that if they tell Prof. Supernova exactly why their grades are so bad, he'll kick them out of the course right on the spot.

"W-well, you see... The reason why my grades aren't doing so hot is b-because I just haven't been f-feeling very well."

The Professor lets out a hearty laugh while shaking his head in amusement.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? You seemed to be doing just fine earlier in class today, listening to music during my marvelous speech and all."

Anon tries to come up with more bullshit excuses that they pulled out of their ass and fail miserably to convince him. Prof. Supernova grows noticeably more irritated.

"Alright, you cheeky little hooligan, I'm getting tired of your games."

Anon's back is figuratively up against the wall at this point. Then an idea pops up in that little noodle of theirs. They decide to try a different approach against Mr. Supernova this time.

"I'm so sorry, Prof. Supernova. The real reason why my grades are suffering so badly is because of how... overwhelmingly smart you are! Your intelligence is just so _profuse and all-encompassing._ You're such a great Professor while I'm just a dimwitted simpleton in comparison to you."

Prof. Supernova gazes at anon in astonishment while trying to figure out what to say next.

"O-oh my um... You're quite right! I guess my intelligence could be too much for a blithering imbecile such as yourself to handle and is having a negative impact on you and your work as a result-"

Anon is stupified over the fact that their idea actually worked while the Professor continues on his self-indulgent tangent.

"Sometimes it's hard being so well versed in astronomy. It is one of humanity's oldest sciences. Its basic activity is to study the sky and learn about what we see in the universe. From them and their work, we get our basic understanding of the univer-"

Anon briefly interrupts the Professor's mini-lecture on space with a sheepish smile.

"Is there any _other way_ I could improve my grades by chance, sir?"

Prof. Supernova gives them a look of exasperation.

"And what would you have in mind, anon?"

Anon steps forward and brushes up against the Professor, slowly caressing his chest all the way down to the nether regions of his pants, and replies.

"Well, you seem to always be pent up with... _frustration_ for some reason. Is it because not many students show up to your lectures despite your excellent teaching expertise and taste in music?"

Prof. Supernova gets flustered over the sudden advances on him from his very own student. Anon continues to take advantage of the situation and fondles his hardening member. Soft grunts escape his galactic energy emitting helmet.

"Ugh, w-what is the meaning of this...!? Are you really trying to exchange sexual favors with me in a feeble attempt to raise your grades? Absolutely disgracefu-"

Before the Professor could finish his sentence, anon forcefully grasps his cock and balls through his pants, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Would you shut up for fucking once and just relax a bit."

Anon releases their grip and casually gets on their knees to lower themself to the same level as Prof. Supernova's hips, face to face with his erecting cock as their hands trail down his pants. The Professor lets out a gasp in anger.

"Unbelievable...! To think you would stoop this low."

Their face is barely an inch away from his concealed shaft, hardly able to contain their lust when his natural musky scent reaches their nostrils. The masculine odor is intoxicating and draws them in even further until their nose is firmly planted on his crotch, savoring every last bit of the smell. The sensation makes Prof. Supernova let out another grunt.

"Uh, you're even more degenerate than I had previously thought."

Anon can feel the Professor's cock throbbing through his pants, begging for release. They oblige and start undoing his belt. Lust wells up inside him, along with the fear of what might happen if things get out of control.

"You're actually serious about this, huh... ? W-what if someone catches us like this?"

Anon gets slightly irritated over the fact that Mr. Supernova is asking dumb questions and still talking in general. They unzip then pull down his trousers. His briefs are next to come off, cock bouncing out, revealing a much larger and hairier package than they anticipated.

Shocked with arousal, anon pauses for a few seconds, backs up, then moves over a bit to get a nice side view of that magnificent cock. It looks to be about 8 inches, uncut, as girthy as a medium-sized soda bottle, with pubic hair that looks like a jungle bush. The stench is driving them crazy as well, to the point where they want to bury their face in again and get another whiff.

"At first, I thought that giant ego of yours was being used to overcompensate for something, but my god was I wrong."

Anon is still in awe after seeing such a hefty package get unloaded. Licking their lips as their mouth waters over the thought of that dong being forced down their throat, choking on it mercilessly. Prof. Supernova chuckles to himself as he tries to regain his composure and straightens his tie. Anon snaps out of their cock shock trance and looks up toward him, wondering what's so funny.

"Ah, not so arrogant now, are you? Of course, you wouldn't be able to handle the sight of my astronomical penis. Gaze upon perfection and tremble before it, Plutonian."

Normally anon would get annoyed by being talked down to in such a manner, especially by the Professor, but right now, it's turning them on more than anything else. Their whole body starts to tremble in excitement as they look back down at Mr. Supernova's exposed throbbing member, precum dripping out as it waits to be serviced.

"Well, go on. If you're so terribly desperate for me to raise those grades of yours without putting in any of the actual work for it, then put that big vulgar mouth of yours to good use for once in your miserable life."

The smugness radiating from his helmet is absolutely palpable.

Anon pants heavily, leaning in closer. They slowly wrap their lips around the tip of the Professor's cock, savoring the surprisingly sweet taste of his precum, taking another whiff of the muskiness surrounding it as well. The taste and smell are steadily overtaking anon's senses as they start sucking the Professor off with such force that their face contorts while giving him a vacuum-like fellatio.

Overwhelmed, Mr. Supernova moans from the unexpected sensation as he jerks his hips.

"A-ah, we've only just started, and you're already trying to suck me in like a black hole while making such disgustingly lewd faces."

Anon's mouth descends upon his shaft, adjusting to the immense size with each suck as they grip the base of the Professor's cock. They can barely get halfway down before it hits the back of their throat, causing them to gag. Despite the reflex, anon gets hornier. Their mouth tightens around Prof. Supernova's cock even harder, letting out loud, nasty moist slurping noises and moans every time they bob their head back and forth during each of their sucking motions.

Prof. Supernova tries his best not to lose his composure again but fails miserably. His entire body trembles in pleasure from the savage display of dick sucking. He tries to hold onto the edges of his desk with both hands to keep himself steady against this relentless assault upon his genitals.

"Augh! I know my penis is immaculate, but please do calm yourself before those grotesque noises of yours draw attention to this room. The last thing I want is to be caught with my pants down in front of one of my students."

Alas, Mr. Supernova's warnings fall on deaf ears. Anon is too far gone at this point. All their attention is focused on sucking cock and nothing else. The delicious aroma and taste have completely overtaken them. The noises grow even louder and sloppier with each wet ravenous slurp, bringing the Professor closer and closer to his limit. If this keeps up, he won't hold out much longer, and the whole school will know about it. Anon isn't too far behind, either. Their crotch has dampened, aching to climax at any moment.

Prof. Supernova isn't happy about being ignored, especially when his job is on the line. Despite the thrill of getting his dick sucked so passionately, he protests in anger.

"Alright, that's enough! Release my penis _at once;_ you degenerate whore!"

Again the Professor is ignored for a second time. Anon is a greedy gluttonous pig hellbent on squeezing every last drop of cum out of him now. Mr. Supernova's cock throbs and twitches violently in their mouth as he reaches his breaking point. Anon reaches in between their legs to touch themself as they approach theirs as well.

"Fine, if you won't listen to me, then I'll have to force you to keep quiet!"

Prof. Supernova forcibly grabs anon by the back of their head with both hands and thrusts their cock balls deep into their mouth over and over again, facefucking them into submission as he cries out in pleasure, cumming furiously. A shooting star flashes through his helmet for a split second as it radiates with cosmic energy.

_"M-mmh,_ my god, that mouth of yours feels so good wrapped around me! I can't take it anymore!"

Anon is paralyzed, choking, and gasping for air, completely helpless against the thunderous plaping of their teacher's cock, his heavy, sweaty balls smacking wildly against their chin with each vehement thrust, and the overwhelming amount of semen spewing down their throat. They guzzle as much cum as they can while it overflows out of their mouth and nose, producing cum bubbles. The office floor is stained, and so are their pants due to orgasming from the vigorous thrashing their maw just experienced.

After a few moments of long drawn out heavy breathing and groaning, Mr. Supernova eventually calms down from his orgasm too and pulls out, leaving anon limp, utterly dazed, and delirious with a big cheeky cum covered grin on their face, sprawled out on the floor. The Professor joins them by lying on the floor with his back up against his desk to catch another breather. Both of them are exhausted and drenched in sweat.

Prof. Supernova glances over at anon to see if they're alright and gives them a halfhearted apology.

"Sorry if I went a bit overboard there, but I did warn you beforehand."

Anon is still face down on the floor, smiling blissfully. It'll take some time before they recover since their throat is still sore from the oral onslaught. They use the little strength they have to utter a raspy reply.

"No problem... it's my own fault for not listening-"

They pause for a brief moment, then continue.

"So, how about those grades?"

Prof. Supernova can't help but burst out in laughter after such a nonchalant question following what had just transpired moments ago. He reaches over and ruffles anon's hair—the stars in his helmet shimmering in response.

"I'll think about it," He says bluntly.

Anon raises their head from the floor with a sudden burst of energy, brushing the teacher's hand away.

"W-wha? What do you mean you'll think about it!? Do I have to _literally_ kiss your ass or something to pass?"

The teacher pats them on the head and replies teasingly.

"Your performance was _adequate,_ but maybe not good enough to sway me into giving you passing grades. I'll take you up on your offer and then make my final decision once we're done. Just make sure to keep it down this time, ok?"

Before anon could say anything back, suddenly, the janitor barges into the office with no warning, startling the teacher and student. Mr. Supernova forgot to lock the door after he and his student entered the room. The janitor is stunned by what he sees in the confusion as he closes the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on in here!? I heard some strange sounds coming from this room and noticed something smelled a little funny when I got to the door."


End file.
